


Americana Exotica

by Little_Winchester



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'My terrible attempt at dirty talk' is probably more accurate, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Dean fucks Sam with a dildo, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Good times, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, PWP, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sex, Praise, Sam is a Tease, Sounding, Submissive Sam, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester
Summary: Dean loved Sam, he really did. He loved everything about him, from his mile-long legs to his slender waist to his fox-slanted eyes which darkened gorgeously every time Dean touched him, be it an arm slung around his shoulders or a hand creeping up his thigh.The one thing that turned Dean’s head upside-down and made his stomach turn was the way Samteasedhim.





	Americana Exotica

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo. Square filled: Sounding.
> 
> The title is from Fall Out Boy's 'Young Volcanoes.'

Dean loved Sam, he really did. He loved everything about him, from his mile-long legs to his slender waist to his fox-slanted eyes which darkened gorgeously every time Dean touched him, be it an arm slung around his shoulders or a hand creeping up his thigh.

                      

The one thing that turned Dean’s head upside-down and made his stomach turn was the way Sam _teased_ him.

 

The way Sam slinked up to the bar while he _knew_ that Dean was watching from the sidelines, always approaching the area that was oh-so conveniently populated with Alphas whose gazes smoldered as they raked up and down Sam’s toned frame, always on display under his tight jeans and figure-hugging shirt. The way he deliberately swiveled his head around and made sure Dean –his Alpha – was watching as Sam threw him a wink before leaning nearer to the drooling Alphas, as if to say; _This is all I’m sparing for you tonight. If you want anything else, you gotta work for it._

 

Sam would somehow always bend far enough across the bar to grasp his drink that his shirt would ride up, displaying sun-kissed skin that drew all eyes to him even as he pleaded ignorance. Sometimes, a few scattered whistles were heard from the nearby crowd, but they’d disappear like shadows in the desert once Dean approached Sam. Once Dean approached _his_ Omega, the one they’d all been unashamedly ogling.

 

“Had your fun tonight, sweetheart?” Dean rumbled against Sam neck, one hand slipping underneath Sam’s shirt and hiking it up just enough to reveal defined abs and Dean’s callused hand lying flat against them, his thumb tracing minute circles.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replied loftily, a daring smirk on his face as he spun around in Dean’s grip, two beer bottles held loosely in his hand.

 

Dean almost growled, but he kept it down. Around half of the patrons had turned back to their own drinks and friends, unwilling to be caught staring at an Omega who was so clearly tied down. The other half were still watching curiously, waiting to see how things turned out between Sam and Dean like it was a soap opera.

 

“You do, Sam.” Dean pressed his body into the supple lines of Sam’s, grinning like a shark at the shiver that ran through Sam at their proximity. Dean looped a finger around the neck of the bottle and tugged it free, downing half of it at once. “And you fucking _enjoy_ it, so don’t lie to me. Goddam, the way you just draw all the attention to yourself like it’s no fucking deal and the way all of those Alphas were staring at you like a piece of meat but _they can’t touch you_.”

 

At some point, Dean had leaned in close enough their foreheads touched and their lips were barely a breath away from each other, bodies so tightly packed together that they might as well have been one.

 

“Ask me why, Sam,” Dean breathed, his hand tightening on Sam’s hip. “Ask me why they can’t touch you.”

 

“Why, Dean?” Sam replied, his eyes like burnished gold.

 

“Because you’re _mine_ ,” Dean snarled, and Sam fought the urge to bare his neck there and then and for the whole bar to see his submission, his _devotion_ for Dean.

 

“Let’s go,” Sam suggested, and he barely had time to throw the money on the bar before Dean was whirling them out of the seedy, low-lit bar and dragging Sam to their motel room.

 

Dean started kissing Sam even before the door was fully closed, grinding their hips together like there was no tomorrow. Bruises would soon litter Sam’s waist, dark like Dean’s eyes would be when he noticed them.

 

Dean yanked Sam’s hair to tilt his head, baring his throat completely for Dean to lave at and suck a trail of hickeys down his collarbone. Sam groaned and pulled Dean closer by the hips, messily rutting against him. “C’mon, Dean,” Sam panted, “Show me who I really belong to.”

 

It felt like barely a second later when Sam was being thrown back on the bed, Dean crawling over him and gazing at him with a deep rooted hunger that Sam felt sure he was mirroring.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Dean repeated, tearing cloth from Sam’s skin like it was paper. Sam tried to reach up for him but Dean grabbed his hands and slammed them down above his head. “They all looked at you as if they thought they could touch you, could own you. They were fucking _wrong_.”

 

Dean could feel his possessiveness for Sam coming a crest, balancing inside him perilously. He wanted to own Sam, to feel him and caress him as if he were sacred and holy and Sam fully _his_ and absolutely no one else’s.

 

Dean took in the sweaty expanse of Sam’s body beneath him, his hands unmoving beneath Dean’s grip and his lazy grin expectant yet unconcerned.

 

“Don’t touch yourself, baby,” Dean ordered. Sam nodded easily and settled into a more comfortable position, waiting patiently as Dean grabbed the black duffle bag and cracked it open like an egg.

 

The insides gleamed up at Dean like a treasure trove. There were handcuffs and whips and collars and dildos and- kept in a box at the bottom of the bag- were sounds, of different shapes and sizes.

 

Dean brought out the wooden box and set it gently on the bedside, then retrieved a large cobalt dildo with ridges and bumps sprinkled all over it and a collar, its leather worn and soft with age. Dean treasured this one- it was Sam’s first, and it meant more to him than any other collar he might have wrapped around Sam’s neck, no matter how sexy or demure he looked in them.

 

Dean climbed back on the bed and straddled Sam’s thighs, satisfied to see that Sam’s wrists were still dutifully crossed above his head. “Good boy,” he whispered, and Sam’s pleased smile brought a flare of warmth to his chest. “Lift your head, I want to put this on you,” Dean said, his fingers lovingly tracing Sam’s neck as he fastened the simple leather collar around it.

 

Dean spread Sam’s legs and crouched low enough to have his eyes level with Sam’s hole, already leaking slick by the gallons. “Christ, Sam, you’re always so wet for me, always so good,” Dean praised, before leaning forward and pressing two fingers in.

 

Sam let out a choked-off whine, his breath shallow and his eyes glassy. “Move, Dean, _please_ ,” he moaned, his hips stuttering wildly until Dean pushed them down with his free hand.

 

“Stay still, baby,” Dean warned, and started pumping his fingers in and out of Sam. He crooked them every once in a while, earning him a bigger wave of slick and cries and pleads from Sam’s mouth every time he did so. “So eager for me, so hot,” Dean mumbled as he added a third finger, and soon, a fourth.

 

“Oh my God, Dean,” Sam whimpered. He had a spaced-out look to him, as if the pleasure coursing through his body was too much. Dean shushed him.

 

“There’s still more, sweetheart,” Dean promised, and waved the dildo in front of Sam’s face to grasp his attention. “This is going in your ass. You okay with that?”

 

Sam nodded like it was some kind of competition, but _Christ_. That thing was _unfair_. It was easily nine inches long, pebbled and thick. The base was even wider, and Sam nearly choked at the thought of having it inside him.

 

Dean grinned, pleased, and withdrew his fingers. “Let me know if you need to stop,” he said, and then the tip was brushing at Sam’s hole and pushing in and Sam positively _screamed_ in pleasure.

 

The cry reverberated throughout the entire room and the adjoining hallway, but Dean kept on easing it in until half the dildo was worked inside Sam, pushing at his walls and making him moan at the pressure. Dean twisted it and Sam screamed yet again, tears threatening to make an appearance as Dean did a whole three-sixty with the dildo. Sam let out a little punched-out moan and Dean was on him in a second, licking the sound from his lips as if it were ambrosia.

 

When Dean pulled back Sam followed him, panting heavily. “Stay still, Sammy, there’s still a long way to go,” Dean said, and Sam reluctantly lied back down, pouting.

 

“You better make the wait worth it,” Sam grumbled.

 

Dean grinned. “Trust me, darling,” he purred as he nipped Sam’s neck, “it will be.”

 

Dean picked a sound from the box. It was long, and thin, but at every inch there was a slight bulge, becoming more pronounced the farther up they were. “I’m gonna stuff you full at every end, shove the dildo inside up inside of you until your greedy little hole has swallowed it all, put this rod in your dick and make you gag on my cock until you cry,” Dean promised breathlessly, his voice sandpaper-rough. Sam’s eyes bulged like he couldn’t quite believe what Dean was saying, but then Dean brushed his finger along Sam’s rim and reality seemed to come crashing back down on him and he let out the filthiest, sluttiest moan Dean had ever heard. “You like that, huh babe?” Dean said huskily as he drizzled lube on top of the sound. “Like the idea of all your holes being crammed up ‘cause the you can’t bear to be empty, such a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

 

And Sam fucking _whined_ in response, canting his hips up against Dean in a desperate attempt to gain some friction on his cock. His back was arched like a bow, wanton and sinful and Dean felt his mouth water at the sight.

 

Dean gently pushed Sam down. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll touch your pretty cock,” Dean purred, and Sam let out another of those small, fuck-me-now- _please_ -Dean moans. Dean grinned, dark and sultry and tugged on Sam’s cock, standing it perfectly upright as Dean circled Sam’s slit with the rounded tip of the sound. “There we go, you take it so well,” Dean whispered, and pushed the rod inside Sam’s dick.

 

Dean stopped numerous times until he had the entire length inside Sam, be it to check that Sam’s broken moans were from pleasure and not pain or to flood Sam’s slit with more lube for the widening shaft. Finally, only the curved end of the sound poked out of Sam’s urethra and Sam was panting like he’d just run a marathon.

 

Dean stroked Sam harshly, occasionally tugging at the sound to make the ridges dig into the meat of Sam’s dick and Sam’s eyes seemed to hold entire galaxies when he met Dean’s.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Dean praised, and the stars inside Sam’s eyes flared. Dean rubbed the base of Sam’s dick and drew his attention back to the dildo, fucking Sam with it until he was keening and only the indigo base protruded from his puffed-up rim. Dean traced the outline of the dildo, grinning when he felt Sam’s hole flutter at the touch. “You good, baby?” Dean asked.

 

Sam groaned. “I’m fine, Dean,” he panted. “Would be better if you touched me some more, but I’m fine.”

 

Dean laughed and wriggled the tip of his finger alongside the cobalt dildo, making Sam squeak. Dean made sure to crook the finger before withdrawing it, and began to lick and bite a path up Sam’s body. “Fucking _Christ_ , Dean,” Sam moaned.

 

Dean twisted Sam’s nipple almost brutally, drawing a whine from Sam as he both tried to shy away and arch into Dean’s touch. “Sassy little shit, but _goddam_ , you know I love it,” Dean growled, capturing Sam’s mouth in a short but heat-filled kiss. Dean bit Sam’s lower lip and swallowed the ensuing moan, threading his fingers through Sam’s silky hair.

 

Dean reluctantly drew off Sam and slid off the bed, leaving Sam breathing heavily behind him.

 

“Hey,” Sam protested through mouthfuls of air. “Where are you going?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Right here, sweetheart. Give me a pillow, would you?”

 

Sam tossed Dean the nearest pillow, and Dean let it drop to the ground in front of him. “C’mere,” he purred, and Sam scrambled to get on the floor, moaning and whimpering whenever the sound or dildo jostled too much. He limped over to Dean, who shoved him unceremoniously down to his knees. The pillow cushioned his fall, and Sam was grateful for Dean’s fore thought. There had been too many nights when Sam’s knees had ended up bruised and aching.

 

“Suck me off, Sam,” Dean ordered, and Sam didn’t hesitate to comply. He tugged Dean’s zipper down eagerly, but got no further because suddenly Dean was clutching his wrist. “No hands,” Dean said softly. “Just your mouth.”

 

Sam _almost_ rolled his eyes. “Demanding, much?” He said teasingly, but then he eased the button out of its slit with his teeth and dragged Dean’s jeans down. His hands stayed firmly on his thighs, pressing down hard enough to leave marks.

 

Sam nosed at the prominent bulge in Dean’s underwear, occasionally mouthing at it as he raised his mouth towards the hem, which he quickly pulled down. Dean’s cock stood up to attention, bobbing slightly as Sam watched, enraptured. There was a trail of precome down the underside of Dean’s dick, nearly purple from all their previous activity. Sam kissed the head and gave it a tiny lick before taking a deep breath and swallowing it down.

 

The warmth and wetness of Sam’s mouth was nearly enough to make Dean come there and then. He grasped Sam’s hair, steadying himself while keeping Sam’s head still. Dean was pretty sure that if Sam made a single movement, he would blow his load there and then. Seeing Sam, stuffed full and arching up into his touch had been almost too much for Dean to handle, and it was a miracle that he hadn’t come until then.

 

When Dean was sure he wasn’t going to come instantly, he tipped his head back and let loose a low, gravelly moan, making Sam shiver. “Let me take control, yeah?” Dean asked breathlessly, and Sam nodded once.

 

Dean held Sam’s hair as he pumped his hips into Sam’s perfectly pliant mouth. His dick bumped into Sam’s throat every couple of thrusts, and the way Sam gagged around his length made his pace stutter. Tears glinted on Sam’s cheeks, and then Sam moaned deep in his throat and Dean came with a gasp.

 

Dean was down on his knees in second, tugging the sound free and fondling Sam’s cock, until he spilled all over Dean’s hand barely a few strokes later. Sam leaned his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, his breathing ragged and his heartbeat all over the place. Dean eased the dildo out and chucked it away, content to just hold Sam in his arms for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I actually wrote this a while back, but I had no WiFi so I'm posting it now.


End file.
